


don't let go

by torigates



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline tried to provide Tyler with some heat, as if that tiny comfort could somehow make up for the entire night of the torture his body had put him through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't let go

  
Caroline wasn’t sure how long they lie like that, on the cold, damp stone floor, her body protectively curled around Tyler’s. She wasn’t sure how long it was, but it felt like a long time. Caroline tried to provide Tyler with some heat, as if that tiny comfort could somehow make up for the entire night of the torture his body had put him through. Still, Caroline stayed like that, whispering soothing noises into his ear, as she stroked his hair, his neck, his shoulders and back.

It was all she could do.

Tyler continued to sob in her arms. Caroline had thought her own transformation has been a powerless experience, but her body hadn’t betrayed her in the way she saw Tyler’s do to him tonight. Her body hadn’t become a foreign place. A complete stranger. Sitting there with Tyler, Caroline felt more helpless than she ever had during her own ordeal.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Caroline helped him to his feet, and over to the spare change of clothes they had brought for this purpose. It should have been weird, because Tyler was basically naked, but it wasn’t. It was just Caroline helping him into the sweat pants and top, and draping his arm around her shoulders and trying to ignore the way he hissed in pain at the movement. The two of them hobbled above ground together, Caroline paying extra attention to move slowly and carefully.

Part of her wanted to pull Tyler into her arms and just run all the way to the car, but she didn’t think he’d like that very much.

“Can you make it?” she asked when they reached the woods. She meant, ‘can you make it to the car,’ but left unqualified, her words seemed to imply so much more.

Tyler stood up a little straighter, and Caroline ignored the wince and hiss of pain that followed. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah, I can make it.”

The two of them slowly made their way through the trees. Caroline stopping every few minutes to let Tyler catch his breath and rest, before they would start up again. It was very slow going, but she didn’t want to push him harder than she had to. They weren’t in any rush.

Eventually, they did make it to the car, and Caroline helped him into the passenger seat. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he said, not quite managing a smile. “I’m great.” His eyes fluttered closed, and she could tell he was on the verge on sleep.

“I’ll take you home,” Caroline whispered.

She sprinted around the car, and in the blink of an eye, she was sitting in the driver’s seat, turning her keys in the ignition. Initially, she had planned on taking Tyler back to his house, but now that she was actually faced with the idea, Caroline didn’t think she could go through with it. For one, it was late. Really late, and Caroline wasn’t even sure if Tyler had her keys on him, let alone how she would explain anything to Mrs. Lockwood, were she to get caught.

It would be better to take Tyler back to her place and let him recover for the night.

She pulled into her driveway and then hesitated. If it would be awkward to try to explain the situation to Mrs. Lockwood, that would be nothing compared to trying to explain to her mother.

It was worth the risk.

One of the perks of being a vampire meant she didn’t have worry about sneaking in past her mother anymore. Of course, that was exceedingly more difficult supporting a wounded werewolf, but she made it work for her. This time she really did pick him up in the fireman hold and carry him into her house. Once in her bedroom, she put him down, and Tyler swayed on his feet.

“Woah,” Caroline said. “Easy, Tyler. I’ve got you.”

Tyler slumped forward, his forehead coming to rest on her shoulder. “Care?” he mumbled.

“That’s right,” she said, making soothing circles on his back. “I’m right here.”

He leaned forward a little more, and Caroline caught him as his knees buckled. “Just a bit further, Tyler,” she said. “The bed is right over here.”

She guided him across the room, and pulled back the covers, letting easing Tyler down onto the bed. He sat facing her, and Caroline pushed on his shoulder gently, until he lay back on the pillows. She picked up his feet, first removing his shoes, before swinging his legs around, so he was stretched out over her bed.

He looked fragile. Caroline hadn’t thought about him that way before, especially since learning he was a werewolf. She had assumed that since he was supernatural like her, he’d be indestructible as well. It wasn’t true. If anything, he was even more fragile now—his body a traitor working to destroy him.

She leaned forward, and put her hand on his forehead, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He grabbed onto her wrist as she tried to pull back.

“Stay,” he said, so quietly Caroline might not have heard him without her super hearing.

“What?” She pulled back slightly, but he didn’t relax his grip on her wrist. Caroline knew she could get away, but she didn’t want to risk hurting him more. “No. Tyler, you need rest. Sleep.”

“Please?” he asked, still not letting go. “I don’t want to be alone.”

That, Caroline could not resist. “Fine,” she said, a small smile ghosting her face. “But don’t even think about trying anything,” she joked.

He smiled for real this time. “No promises.”

Caroline crawled into bed next to him. He was lying on his back, perfectly still, like it hurt to move. Caroline imagined that it probably did. She could see the faint silhouette of his profile in the dark.

“Thank you,” he whispered after several long moments.

“What for?” she asked.

“For not leaving me,” he said. “I didn’t want to be alone.”

“You won’t,” Caroline promised. “I won’t leave you.” She pressed her body up against his, and didn’t let go all night. 


End file.
